


Flirting

by Badwolfinwinterfell



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinwinterfell/pseuds/Badwolfinwinterfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm flirting with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt type thing on tumblr that I decided to post. The prompt was 'I'm flirting with you."

Jo sighed. Another case solved, she thought. She was tired though. It's been weeks since she's slept through the night, not always for the same reason.   
 Her thoughts were interrupted by Henry, who looked equally tired. "Want to come in?"He asked as they got near the old antique shop where he lived.   
 "Sure,"she agreed. All she had to go home to was an empty house anyway.   
 They made their way to the kitchen and sat down in there. Abe must have gone to bed already because he was nowhere to be seen. Henry poured her a drink without her asking then poured one for himself.   
 Neither said anything for a long while, they just drank. But when Henry drained his glass for a second time he smiled at Jo. "What?"she asked.   
 He shook his head still smiling. "Nothing." She let it go. She had enough to fill her head without having to worry about Henry's sheer weirdness.   
A few minutes later he spoke again. "You are a really great detective,"his speech was a bit slurred though.   
 "Thank you,"she smiled. "You're a great M.E.."  
 "And you have really lovely eyes,"he said.   
 She laughed. "What are you doing, Henry? Are you drunk?"  
 He shrugged, swirling around what was let in his glass. "Tipsy would be more apt and obviously I'm flirting with you."  
 She laughed again, but her face turned red.  Who flirted by telling someone they had good detective skills? "You call that flirting?"she asked. She leaned over kissed him lightly on the check as she stood up. "You're very sweet though,"she kept one hand on his cheek, his stubble tickling her fingers. He looked up at her with a small smile on his face and placed his own warm hand over hers. She sighed. "I have to go, Henry. I'll see you tomorrow." She didn't move for a second.   
 "I have to go,"she repeated.   
 He sighed, removing his hand but not entirely letting hers go. He captured it with his other hand and pressed a kiss lightly to her palm. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
 


End file.
